User talk:Akril
dead knight/sheherezade To be honest not that big enough of a topic to argue about. I think its a bit better to seperate "dead knight" and Sheherezade into seperate articles, in order to make things cleaner.Baggins 15:24, 23 November 2006 (EST) It takes two to tangle Interesting stuff. Have you ever thought maybe making it even more interactive and perhaps turning it into a text adventure game? You could use still use your still images and animated artwork you have, incorporate it into interactive text adventure game in the infocom style. It would save you time and you could get the game out closer to your original vision. Maybe someday you would have the time to use your interactive script and incorporate it into a full blown graphic adventure if you ever get the free time. Plus you would have something worth submitting to interactive fiction contest they have every year.http://www.ifcomp.org/Baggins 15:15, 29 January 2007 (EST) re:It Takes Two to Tangle Nice ideas, but I've never contemplated making KQ9:IT^4 into a text adventure, and I don't think I'll pursue that option. I've never gotten into text adventures, which are quite different than the interactive worlds of the KQ series. When I started this project, I wanted something as close to the original games as possible, particularly the later games. After a few years, I found that I didn't have the time and resources to create an entire game, but providing people with what I considered the next best thing was enough. I haven't seen many cancelled fangames do much after they end up cancelled. "which are quite different than the interactive worlds of the KQ series" Ahh I bet you never played Zork series have you? If any text adventure series was similar to King's Quest it was that series. It was just as interactive as King's quest, only difference everything was described in detailed and sometimes humerous text. But you had just as much control over what you did with your character. They even had the point systems like king's quest series. BTW if you haven't tried it that King's Quest V - Text Adventure adaptation is pretty faithful to the original heh heh. They did a good job of making it interactive.Baggins 23:56, 30 January 2007 (EST) --Point taken. I admit that I've only played one text adventure game, and when I relayed this information to someone who had played a lot more than I had, he responded, "Well, then you've played every one." I just had my heart set on point-and-click, which I felt would reach a wider audience than a text adventure would. ::Hmm, well I'm looking in the quest text adventure game systemhttp://www.axeuk.com/quest/index.htm, if you pay for the pro version so you can create your own games, apparently it allows for inclusion of graphics, sound, and limited animation. Plus it has a point and click interface similar to Shadowgate, or Dejavu if you have heard of those games? ::Not only that I was messing around with the compiler system and it seems easy. No programming knowledge required. You just have to fill some cells out with the information you want to tell. I've been messing around working with something I'm calling "King's Quest V: Cedric's Quest" a parody of Cedric's adventures during KQ5, and how he won't follow Graham into many places. Although I probably won't finish it as I'm not sure I want to fork out $40 for the full software, since I don't have a full idea how I would want to take the story. ::That being said you might try going for something like Shadowgate if you want a more featured point and click style adventure interface. Its closer to Adventure in Serenia, but alot more interactive. I'm just saying I'd love to see some version of the game come out, that actually allows you to solve the puzzles as you wanted to have them originally. Plus if you go with a more simplified route you might actually get people to help you go with a fully featured graphical version at some point, if people like the material and your puzzles.Baggins 07:49, 31 January 2007 (EST) -I appreciate your interest in the concept of making this story into a full game. However, I've just spent a lot of time and effort getting to this current point, and I don't really feel like going on anymore. I've gotten frustrated even with the simplest of game creation systems, and I'm honestly happy that I was able to come this far. (I've heard of the games you mentioned, but I don't know that much about them). Adminship I've suggested you as another admin, if E1ven ever decides to add more to omnipedia. Hope you are interested.Baggins 19:58, 20 September 2007 (EDT) Pallete Swap Point of note, Mask of Eternity didn't have have "lighting" effects as games had in its era (i.e. light source changing the other of another light source). It did have limited shadow effects, and not much else. It was actually somewhat outdated, in comparison to other games of the era (Mysteries of the Sith had the "colored lighting" effects). Graham's hat appearing green is actually due to a pallette swap (a program technique that intentionally changes the color of a sprite, or texture to save memory, and from having to redraw existing resources). The reason why they used the pallete swap is unknown, but the truth is his hat is green in game. Also had there been "colored lighting" technology implemented in the game, there is no "green light" in the daventry palace, otherwise everything else would take on a greenish tinge (its also nearly impossible to make blue look like green through lighting alone). I remember asking Mark Seibert about this, as I remember he didn't recall why the pallette swap was used. Although it might have been due to limited pallete choices in the engine, as I recall from even older interviews, the game pretty much allowed for two sets of palletes as I recall, the world pallete (static non interactive components), and the object palletes (any doodood, character, or item not nailed down on the world, that could be manipulated). From what I recall in some production interviews they admited they were limited to the pallete they could use in an area, and that's why they couldn't create one giant world, and had to split it into levels in order to allow for more variation. This is why the game took on more of areas based on elements, and why areas were pretty much uniformally one color. However this doesn't completely explain Graham's pallete swap since its a manipulated object, it would likely be tied to object palletes. Btw its possible to cheat in the game and play through as conner in one pallete, so its not likely that his pallete effects other character palletes (so object palletes appear to be based on individuals). However, remember for accuracy we describe what appears in a game first and for most. Technical and background details are secondary. I've edited your comments for accuracy.Baggins 22:28, 10 January 2008 (UTC) KQ7 Messages Folder Hello, I noticed on one of your Hidden treasures of KQ7 pages you make references to the complete script of KQ7 being located in something called "KQ7 Messages" folder. I can't seem to find this, it doesn't appear in my copy of the game ("Roberta Williams Anthology") nor does it appear when I use the SCI Viewer program (so it doesn't appear to be in the resource files). If I'm not looking in the right place, let me know. If it doesn't exist in my version but instead in one of the original release versions let me know. Also if the latter is the situation would you be willing to help get a copy of the related file that has that info? Also in the mean time could you verify the spellings of names given in the grave stones and for the mud-bathing trolls? Thanks in advance. If you don't see this, I'll still be trying to reach you by other means. P.S. The offer to get you adminship of this wiki is still valid if you want it. We no longer have spam issue as before.Baggins 18:17, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. As for Throckmorton. The only place I can think of that showed "Throgmorton" was in the folder that has production cinematics from the intro scene. It was definitely Throckmorton in the Companion/Authorized Guide. Good to hear of additional conformation. BTW, I think you added that one of the resource files called him "Thockmorton" (minus an r), is that an accident mispelling, or was it missing the r in one of the other folders perhaps scripts?Baggins 05:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, thanks I'll fix the spelling. As for my copy of anthology... For whatever reason it won't show the messages folder in sci viewer. I can't get sci studio to read the files at all (it gives me some kinda version error). Maybe I'm suffering from an issue with vista or certain versions of viewer and studio programs?Baggins 05:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC)